Jay
Jay is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71215 Fun Pack for the Ninjago franchise. Background In LEGO Ninjago: The Movie, Jay was shown to be discovered by Sensei Wu while testing a glider he had recently invented. He was then brought to Wu's monastery to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students Zane and Cole. The three later attacked another that they found in the monastery. After a fight started between the four, Wu appeared to break it up and introduced the newcomer as his fourth student, Kai. Wu then announced to the four ninjas that the search for the Four Golden Weapons was about to begin. At the Caves of Despair, location of the Scythe of Quakes, after the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they are attacked by an army of Skullkins led by Samukai, the king of the underworld. Jay notices the enemies to be just like the training course, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of lightning corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed spinjitzu, followed by the others. Samukai and his legion retreat, as a dragon protecting the Scythe appeared behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai uses the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appears in the cave ceiling, and the ninja manage to escape. As the ninja are heading to the shurikens of ice, Wu teaches them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrives, crashing into the island, and the ninja enter the frozen plains. Jay and the rest of the ninjas recovered the Shurikens of Ice. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climb a giant nunchuck to the nunchucks of lightning, jumping down to escape the lightning dragon. The four use special inventions made by Jay, who made backpacks that spawn wings. The ninja are at such a high altitude that they are able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group then go to sleep in the forest. Kai leaves while the others are asleep as he is under the impression that his sister, Nya is in the forest. Wu later leaves to follow Kai, while Jay, Zane, and Cole are still in slumber. Samukai and the army of Skullkins then arrive, steal three of the golden weapons, and tie the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabs General Nuckal's sword and cuts the rope while the skullkins are not looking. The three ninjas then try to chase the Skullkins in their vehicles, but they escape to the Underworld. The ninjas then go to the Fire Temple where Zane senses the location of the Sword of Fire. Kai and Nya then appear with the fire dragon. Jay then learned of the sacrifice that Wu made. The ninjas then retrieve their elemental dragons and travel to the underworld. While in the underworld, Jay battled the skullkins (once again) and giant spiders. He then witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu and take the sword of fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed, but the combined power of the weapons allowed Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Jay then travelled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes. Jay had a small moment with Nya, she tells him blue is her favorite color, and Jay replies YES! she also tells Kai and Jay she's happy they are back. Then they hit their golden weapons together creating an explosion. Jay also appeared in most of the Ninjago Mini-Movies. In the first, he gave Nya a ride to the Blacksmith to pick up a few things, as she is moving in with Kai and the Ninja at the Monastery. He also took part in the dragon race between the other three in the second. He was briefly heard and seen in the third when Kruncha and Knuckal tried to steal the Golden Weapons, and was also seen flying on his dragon in the 6th. In the Spinjitzu Smash online game, Jay appeared in three of the four campaigns. In his respective campaign, he and Nya built a balloon and journeyed to the Sky Temple to retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning. In Zane's campaign, Jay accompanied the ninja of ice on his quest to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. In Cole's campaign, Jay appeared as an illusion that led Cole to the cave where Carridi's daughter and the Scythe of Quakes were being held by Skullkins. Jay was only playable in his respective campaign. Also, in the game Smash Creations, Jay says that Nya is a great kisser when Sensei Wu tells Kai that she is not just an ordinary village girl, thus it can be assumed Jay has kissed Nya before, though he could just be joking with Kai. When Kai leads the charge before the last battle, Jay says he fights for love, further implying his feelings for Nya. In the new Ninjago mini-movie, Rise of the Snakes, his optimism reaches its peak with the battle of the Serpentine. After the ninjas go to Jamanakai village to investigate the report of Lord Garmadon's return, the ninjas find Lloyd Garmadon terrorizing the villagers. After leaving him to the villagers, they find the scroll about the Green Ninja; they is the most intrigued. During the contest to find out who it is, he lost first to Kai. After returning to Jamanakai village to investigate the Serpentine's return, he is relieved to see Nya has returned safely. Jay makes little appearance in this battle, only to say they are out of shape during it. In the second premiere, Home, he is annoyed by Zane when he laughs at a movie when he and Nya are crying. He and the other ninjas train to unlock the golden weapons when Zane tells them to follow him. After arriving at Lloyd Garmadon's treehouse, he finds it very cool and interesting. Nevertheless, he follows the ninjas to destroy it. When Cole in hypnotized, he tries to shock him with lightning, to no avail. When Sensei Wu un-trances him, he is devastated that the Serpentine destroyed all their video games. After they discover Destiny's Bounty, he is the first to comment on the food. In the eighth episode "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", he takes Nya out on a date for the first time. But it doesn't go at all as planned. He begins to turn into a snake and is too shy to tell Nya. Then Nya is chained up by Pythor on a roller coaster leading to a circle of fire. He reaches his true potential when Nya kisses him (Which makes his heart rate go up rapidly, repelling the Fangpyre Venom) and he discovers that he just needs to be who he is. In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", he and Cole are hit by Dark Matter towards the end of the episode while protecting Lloyd, making them very briefly evil beings like Nya. At the end of the episode, Cole, Nya, and him are changed back. In Ninjago: REBOOTED, Jay appears to be Cole's rival after finding out Nya has feelings for him. In the Season 4 episode, The Invitation, Jay had quit the team after the death of Zane, he was hosting a Ninja obstacle course. When Lloyd showed asking him to return to the team he revealed he left because he was tired of Cole trying to steal Nya from him. When the gang was summoned to Chen's Noodles for Lloyd's second attempt at getting the gang back together. They ended up find out about that Zane was alive and being held captive an elemental tournament run by Master Chen. Dimensions Crisis Elements of Surprise Jay, along with the Ninja (except Zane) & Sensei Wu, were seen looking at Griffin Turner after Master Chen called him up to battle against Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf. World Ninjago: New Ninjago City Abilities * Electricity(Lightning Powers ) * Spinjitzu * Fix-It * Stealth * Acrobatics Quotes Trivia * Since Jay is the Ninja of Lightning, he has the ability to be immune to electrical attacks including Gozer's. * In LEGO Dimensions, Jay uses his design from the first half of 2015 sets and episodes. However, his weapon is the Nunchucks of Lightning, which were destroyed in the show before this outfit was introduced. * Whenever he's not wearing his ninja hood, he shares the same hairpiece as Ray Stantz, Owen Grady, the Tenth Doctor, Marty McFly, Zach Mitchell, two male Autons, Captain Jack Harness, and Chase McCain. * His parents Ed and Edna run a junk shop in New Ninjago City, this could probably explain the line whenever he enters inside the DeLorean Time Machine, regarding them upgrading their own car. * In the television series, Jay is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by Mick Wingert. * When Jay isn't speaking, he seems to have the white pupils missing. However, they appear when he is talking. This is because his eyebrows are low enough to cover the pupils, and raise when speaking. * He seems to be the only character to react to both the DeLorean and Hoverboard. *He is one of the two characters exclusive to Toys "R" Us. The other is Laval. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:Ninjago Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Spinjitzu Ability Category:Electricity Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Toys-R-Us Exclusive Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Speed Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:High Jump Ability Category:Hire a Hero Category:Teenagers Category:LEGO Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters